Changes
by ChrystalMart
Summary: :  Burt just wants to take care of his boy and make sure he is safe…


**Okay so WARNING! This fic contains Hummelcest... don't read if it sqeeks you out.**

Title: Change

Author: cwshowspodcast

Beta: theauthor2010

Rating: NC-17

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Main pairing: Kurt/Burt

Genre: SMUT

Warning: Hummelcest

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I do not own this show, or characters

Author Notes: This was written to fill a prompt request from a href=".com/glee_kink_?thread=7867024#t7914896"kink_meme/a href This is my first attempt at this pairing and hope it is good.

Summary: Burt just wants to take care of his boy and make sure he is safe…

Word Count: 1,081

**Change**

Kurt was writhing now, his breathing was ragged and he was moaning as he tried to gain some friction from his position. He was currently being held up by his hips, pushed up against a wall and held there by another body.

"Please," Kurt whined, as he was past the point of caring. He was begging, he just needed to move. His cock was aching for some sort of attention.

"Please what?" The voice that came from the body was calm, collected and soothing.

Kurt groaned and tried to form words. He failed the first time but was able to get his voice to work the second time. "Please, daddy, please fuck me."

Kurt blushed as he said those words; his dad just groaned as he deftly unbuttoned Kurt's pants and pulled them down. His pants followed and he stuck three fingers inside of Kurt's mouth. Kurt sucked them in on instinct. "That's a good boy," Burt said, "get them nice and wet for daddy."

Kurt sucked on them, lapping at them with his tongue and then began bobbing his head, letting the fingers slip almost out before taking them back in. He was essentially giving head to his fingers.

Burt moaned and pulled his fingers out of his baby boy's talented mouth. He was going to have to remember that for later. Right now he needed to get his boy prepped and ready to take his daddy's cock. He pushed one finger in slowly letting Kurt adjust to the intrusion and slowly began to pump it in and out of him.

"Oh," Kurt moaned. It felt weird. It wasn't his first foray into being fingered, he had used his own on multiple occasions, but he only used one finger and his hands were smaller than his fathers. His dad had large work calloused fingers from years of working as a mechanic. Kurt felt another finger slip in and he pushed further onto it causing his dad to laugh a little. He began to scissor him to get him stretched open.

"Oh," Kurt moaned. "More daddy please, I need more." His dad added a third finger and Kurt's eyes were rolling into the back of his head.

Burt could feel how tight he was and couldn't wait to feel that tightness engulf his throbbing cock. Kurt was moaning nonsense at this point and Burt was sure to massage that bundle of nerves inside his boy, making sure he was well taken care of.

"Daddy," Kurt moaned as Burt gave a quick thrust of three fingers inside of him. "Please, oh please, fuck me. Oh god I need you inside me now." Kurt was thrusting his hips up forward, wanting friction for his neglected, leaking cock.

Burt took pity on the boy, although he knew that he would love to make Kurt cum just from his fingers, not even touching his cock. He knew there would be plenty of time for that later, also right now he just needed a release of his own.

Kurt whined as he felt his father's fingers leave him. He thrust down trying to get them back. "Daddy." Kurt knew that he sounded like a baby but he was so desperate.

Burt moved a hand up to his son's forehead and brushed his bangs away from his face. He gently kissed his lips. As he picked up the intensity of the kiss Kurt moaned into his mouth while Burt's tongue slipped into taste Kurt.

He positioned himself at Kurt's entrance and still kissing him, began to slowly enter him. Kurt's face contorted between a mix of pain and pleasure. It was tight almost too tight so once Burt was all the way in he paused to allow Kurt time to adjust and himself time to calm down so he wouldn't lose it right then.

"Fuck," Kurt moaned as his dad filled him. He had never felt this full. It was amazing. It hurt, the stretch that having his daddy's cock buried so deep within him but it was pure bliss. His only complaint was that once he was inside completely he stopped all movement and that was not cool.

"Daddy," Kurt spoke, voice high with lust. "Please, oh please move."

Burt slowly began to pull out and Kurt worried he may have misunderstood him but then Burt was pushing back in and Kurt moaned again.

"Oh," he said as Burt began a steady pace of thrusting, while his hands encircled Kurt's waist. Kurt wrapped his legs around his father as Burt began to thrust harder. As they got closer, his fingers played with Kurt's nipples and he sucked on a spot on Kurt's neck. Kurt, for his part, was thrashing his head and body, repeatedly slamming into the wall that was holding him up. He moaned. "Oh god, daddy, yes, so good."

Burt was hitting his prostate every threw thrusts, causing even more pleasure to shoot through his body. He was so close. Just a little more. Burt refused to give Kurt's cock any attention. He wanted his baby boy to come from just his cock, nothing else. He thrust into Kurt, making sure to pay attention to his prostate as often as he could find the right angle. He was so close now and from the sounds of Kurt, so was he.

"Please daddy, oh may I come, please may I come?"

Burt groaned. God, he loved how obedient his boy was, even now on the brink of an orgasm willing to wait for permission to cum.

"Come," Burt ordered and then Kurt let out a high moan and was coming. Burt continued to fuck him through the orgasm and once Kurt began to come down, Burt gave three more thrusts, then came himself groaning into Kurt's shoulder.

They stayed like that for a few more moments, while their breathing returned to normal. Burt pulled out of Kurt but held onto him as he led them towards the bathroom. Setting Kurt's feet on the floor, he turned on the faucet to the tub and let it heat up before turning around as he placed the stopper in the tub.

"Come over here baby boy let's get you cleaned up."

Kurt looked at his dad and thought about what all this would mean. However things had already changed so he looked at Burt and spoke, "Yes, daddy" he said walking over to the tub and letting his daddy help him into the tub to clean him up.


End file.
